


seaside x and x bedside

by gomicchi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomicchi/pseuds/gomicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a quiet seaside village killua sleeps in and enjoys the fresh memories of a hot night with a cool breeze. gon displays his propensity for juggling work and play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seaside x and x bedside

the shades are drawn tight but the patio doors are open wide, cooling the rented room with a soft breeze. like everything else in this kitschy seaside town the interior is cotton white and pale blue. shells and ocean birds. a hard earned tranquility that shuts out the complex troubles of the rest of the world. it’s concerns are fishing, family and constant reverence for the moody waters that bless and curse them.

 

killua can always tell when gon is feeling homesick because the two of them end up in a place almost identical to where they are now. to where he spent his lonely but charmed boyhood. in an earlier time it might have annoyed killua, bored him even but the sleep he gets in these funny shacks is deep and peaceful and free of vertigo and cold stone dungeons.

 

it’s gon’s turn to work this month and his bleeding heart mission has already lead them up and down the yorbian continent.

 

* * *

 

 

“i'd _like_ to do it for free, ma’am, _really_. i _will_ find your son.”

 

“there you go _again_ \- yes, _i’m_ the bad guy. i like sleeping in a _bed_ and not against a damn _tree_. how _awful_ of me. i’m already bending the rules for the split payment so could you lay off the guilt trip a little, gon? look lady, we’ll have your son back by august 13th. you can wire the money into the account we agreed on.”

 

* * *

 

 

it’s august 9th and they’ve still got nothing but dead ends. it’s eleven o’clock in the morning, four days until their deadline and the most effort killua has exerted all day has been to roll over onto his stomach and sigh as gon kissed his forehead on his way out. if it were his month, he’d be panicking a little. or, at least, be out of bed before noon and dressed in something besides yesterdays sweats. as it it though at the ripe old age of 23, killua has learned to take his vacations very seriously. in fact he obstinately refuses to lift a finger to help unless whatever gon is working on looks _really_ fun or he’s feeling particularly generous. he takes long walks, calls alluka, writes a little bit here and there and sleeps like he’s making up for all the time he spent wide awake as a child fighting for his life.

 

gon almost never panics on mission. he smiles and lets it roll off his broad shoulders, somehow sure that everything will work out and it’s the damnedest thing. it _always_ does.

 

the small part of killua’s alert consciousness figures that gon must be out chasing shadows and rumors so it’s impossible to guess when he’ll be back. he takes a deep breath against the pillow, slowly letting his mind catch up to how awake his body already is. there’s a bird, which gon informed him is actually a two headed sparrowkeet, outside the window that won’t shut the hell up so it's useless to try and go back to sleep. killua stretches languidly but doesn’t bother trying to untangle himself from the not so recently dirtied sheets.

 

the memory makes his lips and his toes curl. the salt in the cool air, the gentle crash of the waves on the beach, the songs of a hundred different insects and animals that gon names off like brothers. whatever other things that these places have that inland towns don’t make gon all the more attentive. all the more sappy and lame and reverent and in tune. of course it embarresess the hell out of killua but he feels like he’s being worshiped and it’s kind of exhilarating. the intensity in gon’s eyes as he places kisses on both of his cheeks, his nipples, cups the bend in killua’s knee to breathe and sigh declarations against his thigh-

 

_ah_. really, what would his family say if they knew how little control he had over his body these days? it’s almost laughable. he’s always prone to suggestion and thought after just waking up but even so, at what age will he stop getting hard from nothing more than the echoes of last nights tumbling and the thought of piercing, warm eyes.

 

killua rolls onto his side to face the vacant side of bed and sees gon’s jacket lying unfolded on top of his pillow. without thinking, he reaches out and takes the worn fabric between his fingers. gon is usually fastidiously neat thanks to mito-san’s careful rearing so it strikes killua as odd that he would leave it lying so carelessly. it must have been intentional. killua smiles and pulls the jacket by the sleeve until it’s flush against his chest.

 

his body is practically humming. cheeks warm, heat coiling and spreading- he slides his right arm into one of the sleeves of the jacket and runs his thumb over the deep outline of his hip until he reaches the elastic of his pants. with a sigh he slips under the soft fabric and runs his fingers through downy white hair. it’s been awhile since he last woke up alone, used his own fingers and listened uninterruptedly to the sound of his own voice wavering. he covers his hand with the sleeve of gon’s jacket and wraps it around his length.

 

he lets his mind wander as he sets a rhythm, metered and smooth. his hips roll into the friction easily, breaths shuttering and toes curling into the kicked up sheets. images flicker behind his eyelids- calloused stocky hands, rough but careful, shoulders covered in freckles and little scrapes from tree branches. there’s a feeling of escalation, a tense buildup as he moves onto his back. the little discomfort he had at first from the dry friction eases as his hands coats with precum and he’s not completely sure but his hips might not be touching the mattress anymore. with a crescendoing of whimpers, he runs his free hand over his chest, across his forehead and buries it in his wild bangs. just a few more thrusts and-

 

“ _KILLUA_ \- you’ll never guess what happened i-” the door slams open and gon takes one step over the threshold before stopping dead, eyes locking with killua’s.

 

“ _gon_ -” it comes out as a choked groan and killua’s ready to die of embarrassment as long as he gets to just have this one last orgasm.

 

“i- should i-” gon backs out of them room and slams the door shut. from the bed, killua can hear his back hit the wood of the door. he drops his hips back onto the mattress and tries to catch his breath but just before he starts cautiously moving his hand again, gon reappears from behind the door, shuts it gently and launches himself on top of killua.

 

“i know where to find the kid-” gon reports between placing quick kisses all across killua’s red, splotchy face. killua stares up at him with his mouth open, his brows knit together. gon places his hand over killua’s and moves them together in steady strokes.

 

“ _ahh_ -ah not so h- _ha_ rd, gon, _ah_ \- like that,” killua reaches up and curls his fingers around the back on gon’s neck, thumb brushing his jawline.

 

“ _shh_ , i know. hey, killua. you look great in green.”

 

 


End file.
